


Stuck in a Web

by MediocreHuman



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Survivor Guilt, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, he goes to hell, idk if this counts as a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreHuman/pseuds/MediocreHuman
Summary: Everyone Peter knows is dead.Why not join them?Stark disagrees but when has anything ever gone his wayAkaPeter Dies and Tony criesbecause why not





	Stuck in a Web

“GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” Whimpering, I attempted to shield my face from the shards of glass raining down on me as I ran. All I wanted was some food. A sob escaped my lips as I ran as fast and far as possible, the angry screaming fading into the distant background. Ducking into a nearby alley I jumped up and grabbed onto the fire escape. I pulled myself up quickly, struggling to wipe the tears from my face. It hurt. Glancing down at my arms I couldn't help but wince. Blood and glass covered my arms thanks to the bottle that was thrown at me… As I started pulling shards out I mentally scolded myself.

 _Crybaby. Pathetic. Look what happened. This is_ ** _All.Your.Fault._** It's my fault I'm on the streets. It's my fault I am alone. It's my fault that I have no future and nobody cares and I might as well die now because nobody will ever give a shit. Nobodies alive to give a shit. I killed them. They shouldn't have died but I'm cursed. I'm fucking cursed. Everyone around me dies...I just want them to stop dying. Is that too much? I-I'm so lonely and- and I don't want to be lonely anymore.

 _But this could end._ I had thought of this before but it had always seemed crazy. I had to honor everyone's memories and live, right? It was my punishment. But now...I didn't want to. I’m a coward. A fucking coward. But it doesn't matter. Maybe it can finally be over? Maybe I've been punished long enough?  _Maybe I could finally be_ ** _free._**

With new energy, I swung down from my perch and raced towards the tallest building I knew of. As I climbed the stairs I started to slow.  It wasn't just because I was tiring. It was also because I was starting to have doubts. What if this is wrong? Maybe I shouldn't...? But all it took was picturing my dead loved one's faces and I knew what I had to do. When I reached the top I paused to gaze at the beautiful skyline of this brilliant city. Damn it was gorgeous. I'm glad this will be the last thing I see. I took a step towards the edge. I was just about to step off when a man burst through the door, startling me.

“KID- please, please don't do this…” Despite what I was about to do I smiled. Someone cared. Someone finally cared. With happiness in my heart, I jumped, the man's frantic screaming lost in the wind. Death. I wasn't sure what to expect when I finally hit the ground. It was completely white.

“Peter?” I turned around instantly, the voice. It was so familiar.

“Uncle…?” I watched as his smiling face gave way to horror. Then suddenly I was being dragged down. Darkness and fire whipped past me as I fell. Pain so fierce I doubted I could stay conscious. And the last thing I heard was a deep voice chuckling.

“Welcome to hell Peter. Welcome home”

  


“NO-” I screamed as I watched helplessly as the boy fell to his death. It was probably only a couple of seconds but to me, it was an eternity. And even when I saw his body slam into the pavement I couldn't look away. Why? I couldn't save him. I-I couldn't do anything. Familiar waves of helplessness washed over me. And then I pushed it away, welcoming the empty numbness that used to take over my life.

I wearily climbed down the seemingly endless staircase and trudged home, at least I hope that's where I'm heading. True my body was here but my mind was lost, lost in memories or pain and anger and resentment. Memories of alcohol and woman and parties and just feeling so so empty. Memories of when I wanted to die.

When I finally arrived at my home my hands were shaking so much it took 6 attempts to get the key in the lock. The door finally opened and I was greeted by a rush of warm air, the smell of good food, and my husband greeted me with a smile on his face that slowly melted off when he saw me. I was a mess. Eyes red with tears I couldn't shed, shoulders slumped over like I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders.

“What happened?” All I could do was stare at him with the tears I had been holding back streaming down my cheeks. Instead of prying my husband gently pulled me over to the sofa and sat us both down. We sat in silence before I finally spoke up.

“A kid. I saw him kill himself. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I was helpless” Sadness filled me as I saw the effect my words had. He knew. He knew what it was like. Long ago, in what felt like another lifetime my beautiful, kind lover had been a soldier. And what he saw, it changed him. Changed him so drastically that I had feared he would never be the same again. His partner had died. His partner and best friend had killed himself to save my husband and he never forgave himself. That haunted look in his eyes was back and it was my fault. “I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you-”

“No.” The horrified look I had dreaded seeing so much faded from his eyes, replaced by a sadder, more understanding gaze.”It's alright. I”m glad you told me” He enveloped me in a hug. “We’ll get through this together” And that hug, it felt like all that pent-up sadness and anger and hate faded away. We could get through this. We’ll get through this together.

“ I love you, Rogers.”

“I love you too Stark.”


End file.
